


La Vie En Rose: Between the Pages

by ladyamesindy



Series: La Vie en Rose - Francesca and Giovanni Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: A place where I can post small snippets, writing prompts and other writings involving these characters that otherwise have no home.  Most will be prompt fills from Tumblr.  (theoriginalladya)
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: La Vie en Rose - Francesca and Giovanni Shepard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597198
Kudos: 3





	La Vie En Rose: Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> "“Okay, now I’m going to stay forever.”

“Okay, now I’m going to stay forever.”

As when they were younger and on the run together, his timing was perfect. Some things just didn’t change. But after over a decade apart, she might have forgotten just _how_ perfect his timing could be which was why Cesca now stood in the middle of the kitchen, long wooden spoon in hand, homemade tomato sauce dribbling down the handle and threading between her fingers as she stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. “I – I’m sorry, could you … could you repeat that, please?”

A smirk creased his lips as he sauntered across the ten feet between them, his hips moving with a seductive swagger that would make even an old woman swoon. “You heard me the first time,” he rumbled in a voice an octave lower than usual.

Cesca swallowed convulsively. “I … um …” It was a struggle to breathe and her vision clouded momentarily before clearing. Heat filled her cheeks unexpectedly, and she had to wonder if he’d been toying with the thermostat. 

Coming to a stop directly in front of her, Kaidan rested his hands on her hips. The smirk slipped into a more amused grin. “Ces, are you –?”

“No!” she insisted as she lifted her hands and pushed hard against his chest while her cheeks flooded pink. In her hurry to keep him from completing the thought, whatever it might be, however, she forgot about the spoon. Time slowed and her eyes widened in horror as she watched the growing spread of red flecks across the breadth of his white t-shirt. One hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp of shock and dismay.

Unfazed, Kaidan gently pried the offending weapon from her fingers and set it aside. “Now I really have to stay forever,” he murmured, leaning toward her until his lips hovered above hers. “You’re the only one I know on the Citadel who has their own washing machine.”

From one minute to the next, everything changed. Her eyes flicked from their focus on his lips upward, and as she stared, the corner of her lips twitched. His grin widened which triggered a squeak of a giggle to escape from her, and that was the end. All of a sudden, the situation turned from one of inexplicable panic to uproarious amusement and she couldn’t stop. 

Some minutes later, she slowly, sensually, slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. “Are you sure you can afford my fees?” she teased.

“I’m always open to negotiation,” he assured her just as his lips closed over hers …


End file.
